


Fiat Lux

by Sister of Silence (EmpressofMankind)



Series: An Age of Heroes [10]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Drama, Feels, Foreshadowing, Gen, the war in the webway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressofMankind/pseuds/Sister%20of%20Silence
Summary: One does not use enuncia idly.





	Fiat Lux

The darkness pressed in from every direction, so thick the warp spawn had grown in the plaza. It were as if night fell early and too rapid, alive with writhing shadows and glinting teeth. And while scores fell before the tight knot of Adeptus Custodes, the light only grew dimmer. Tribune Arlette Amon Rakaposhi Gorro disengaged and pulled back into the circle to assess the situation. Her breath came in rapid bursts, her auramite artificer power armour dulled by unnatural ichor. Less than twenty stood where there had been trice that before. They were pushed to the edge of their capacities. Soon, they’d be overwhelmed.

“We cannot lose the plaza, Tribune.” Hetaeron Evarinne Keire Kar’Hakan, the last of her Aegis guard, appeared at her side. She was bloodied and nearing exhaustion. They all were.

Arlette nodded. The plaza was the last line of defense before the Godspire Courts, the very heart of their foothold in the webway and this blighted Xenos city. The plaza’s fall would be the beginning of the end. How had it come to this? Magnus. They should have told him. They should have seen it coming. If only they could have been certain. The Emperor could not see beyond Horus’ arrival on Terra. And she feared that could mean only one thing. “I know, Evarinne, but the price is high,” Arlette replied.

“The price of defeat is higher,” Evarinne said, convicted.

Was it?  Arlette her gaze moved around the circle, recognizing brothers and sisters she’d stood shoulder to shoulder with for years, some even decades. She closed her eyes. Evarinne was right. + Brothers, sisters… we cannot let the plaza fall+ There was only one way they might hold it now, and they all knew it.

 _For the Emperor_. Sentinel Haakon Heran Rakin’s resolute thought resounded among them, and one by one the others echoed it. A grim cast settled on Arlette’s face. So be it, then. Evarrine gave her a determined smile. She slammed her fist onto her chest in salute. “For the Emperor,” Evarrine said as last one and drew her gleaming falchion as she fell back into the circle. They redoubled their efforts, holding the line around Arlette, buying her what precious little time she needed. 

Arlette sank down into a crouch and pressed a hand to the rubble to steady herself as she drew upon the ancient knowledge hidden in the farthest corners of her mind. Reality grew taut around her as she touched upon the eldritch lore. And though she spoke in High Gothic, her words carried the terrifying force of creation: “Fiat lux,” she whispered.

A vortex of light burst from her lips as she fell to her knees, and span into a brilliant cyclone around her. For one, breathless moment, time stopped as it gathered critical mass. And then it rushed out in every direction and drowned the world in a tsunami of golden light.

When it dissipated, Arlette laid on her back staring up at the alien sky. The darkness had receded. Her throat hurt. She could taste the iron wetness of blood. The sky was roiling, angry. Lighter than before. She could see everything, but heard nothing. Everything was quiet. All she heard was the slowing pounding of her heart.

Reality split with the protesting groan of rapid air displacement and a cloud of dust swirled up. The Emperor of Mankind came stalking from it, his cloak whipping behind Him and a gaggle of ornately armored Hetaeron guard in His wake.

“—the opposite of safe, my lord!” Proprefect Titus Aelius Pradesh Lhasa finished as he stepped in front of the Emperor, as if to bodily block His Imperial Majesty from proceeding with the direct teleportation that had already occurred.

“Look at my hand,” the Emperor said as He raised it before Him. And the second Lhasa’s gaze flicked to it He grabbed the Custodian’s face, shoved him out of His way and made a bee-line across the plaza towards the crumpled form laying in its center.

Arlette laid on her back staring up at the alien sky, until a familiar face appeared in its stead. She tried to speak but her throat protested and nothing but a bloody gurgle came out. His lips moved, but she could not hear.

\+ It’ll come back+ The words’ soothing touch settled into her mind and the pain dwindled. She blinked slowly in acknowledgment. _Lost_ , she managed, her thoughts slurred in the wake of the forces she’d unleashed.

His gaze moved away from her for an instant, taking in the scene around them. The alien ground was blasted white in radial patterns in every direction, stripped clean of debris. Save for the scattered pieces of artificer power armour, their auramite glinting in the alien light. Seventeen sets in all, and no trace of their owners.  +Who were with you+ He inquired gently as he gathered her up in His arms.

She turned her face towards Him, her cheek resting against the gilded eagle spanning His chestplate. Her green eyes were filled with sorrow. _I know their names._

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: A lot of time and hard work went into the creation and publication of this story and as such it is very dear to me. I would love to hear what you thought of it. And please, share this story freely but credit me and link back to me. Thank you!


End file.
